robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Anonymous and TheRealAvaitor
StrangeWeirdGoodNow when I first joined Roblox, I got into whatever fad that was in it. Hackers, Fidget spinners, John Doe, whatever. I have gotten a lot older and don't really care about any of that stuff, but I still hop on ROBLOX every once in a while to play a game called Jet Wars: Advanced Battles. Now it was a completely normal PVP game. You just fly in jets in blow each other up. But a little while ago, I had a creepy experience on one of the servers... I had hopped on Roblox and was playing Jet Wars. I had played for at least half an hour, racking up kills and ranking up. Then I died and respawned at base, but there was this weird guy standing there named TheRealAvaitor. He had tall, blond hair, and a red shirt at the time. He looked like a normal Robloxian, but then, it happened. All of a sudden the whole sky in the server turned black and blood red. Then, this really creepy music started playing in the background. Like a little girl, singing, but with a really creepy echo. Then, TheRealAvaitor turned into a Pennywise looking clown, and somehow got a white van that said, "free candy" on the side, and started blowing everyone up. Now that might not sound scary, and I first, I even laughed a little, but he started ticking me off because he was going around the game doing whatever he wanted. I got really mad after he blew one of my jets into the water, so then I put in chat, "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?!" (By then, half the server had left because they didn't want to deal with it) I waited for a response... Then it came. "Anonymous will rise." I almost laughed, because everyone said the same thing about John Doe. So I was like "Really now?" ... Still came, "Anonymous will rise." I got in a jet and blew it up right over the top him. (It was the only thing I could think of to stop him.) It worked, he died. He just respawned, so I did it a few more times. After the fourth time, I thought, "This guy is probably just a bad hacker, as he can't even make himself invincible." Well I made a mistake at that. After the fourth time, he went all out. Jets instantly blew up, The few that somehow didn't instantly hit the water and died, Everything was exploding, Green Fire was everywhere, Big red letters appeared in the sky, saying "John Doe" and something else non-appropriate, and then he put a huge green circle on one of the bases with a burning cross in the middle. He just kept screaming, "ANONYMOUS WILL RISE!" At that point, I couldn't do anything so I just left. When I came back, the next day, I wound up on the server that had been hacked the night before. TheRealAvaitor was no where to be found, and most of the hacks were gone, but the green fire was still there, and a huge random statue of a Robloxian girl with no head was in the middle of the map. Life returned to normal on Roblox, and everywhere else. But beware, hackers are out there, hiding in the corners of Roblox and the internet, waiting for the chance where they will rise up... Anonymous will rise Category:Users